


Trivia

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick





	Trivia

“Charlotte, I know _nothing_ about Twilight, can't we just do trivia about something else?” you groaned, causing your girlfriend to laugh.

“You wanted to do a trivia night with me, and you said I could pick what we do it on. Didn't you?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah, I did. But please, ask easy questions,” you pleaded, but you knew she wasn't going to.

You watched Charlotte look at the paper, biting lip like she was contemplating on a question.

“Okay, (Your Name), here's an easy one! Where does James bite Bella? Does he bite her neck, her wrist, her leg, or her shoulder?” Charlotte asked, looking at you patiently.

“I think it was her...wrist?” 

Charlotte smiled, “You're correct!! Wanna know your what your prize is?” 

You looked up with a smile, “Can we maybe do something else?” Hoping Charlotte would take the hint. You had been dating her for almost a year, but you were still shy.

“Your prize is...another question!” she smirked. 

_Then you realized what game she was playing._

“What is the high school's mascot? Was it Wolves, Spartans, Blue Devils, or Bulldogs?” Charlotte asked, and began to think.

You don't want to get it right, but at the same time, you didn't want her to think you were purposely getting it wrong.

“Was it...Blue Devils?” you asked, knowing full well that that wasn't the answer.

“Wrong, but you do get prize, would you like to know what it is?” Charlotte smirked.

“Of course, Char,” you smiled.

“You get to clean up the stuff, and we'll watch a movie.”


End file.
